Interlude
by kivey
Summary: my OC. well its mostly canon except i added my own OC not really much else needed to be added i guess. sorry about grammar or spelling mistakes and stuff its all accidents so dont hate me or flame me for it just say i have one and i will fix it ok?
1. Am I Interrupting Something?

**Chapter One: Did I interrupt something?**

* * *

><p><strong>Tanoko's POV<strong>

The sound of the engine's drowned out any other possible sound he could hear. And the vibration of the plane was another thing that was brought to his sense's as he sat in a bench. The plane was an old C-130 United State's military Supply plane. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and looked up into the helmet of the man standing next to him getting a nod and push. He got up and stood steady as he heard an alarm amazingly enough over the engine's

He watched a red light flash on and the large rear door lower until it stopped quickly and he stood ready looking towards the man. He looked above the man's head seeing the red light flash once and turn green before the sight of the man nodding and waving him on reached his eyes. He took a breath and ran forward jumping out of the plane flipping over to watch it fly away. He didn't have a parachute and he wouldn't need one.

The long black gauntlet that reached up to his shoulder encasing his entire right arm in metal where at his shoulder it jutted up in a large spike. His mind was calm when any normal person would have been freaking out at the lack of a parachute to land him safely. And a memory flashed in his mind one that most would be worried to remember at such a time.

_-Flashback-_

_He waited calmly outside the large oak door. The door opened silently and the rough voice inside spoke up. "Come in." the deep voice commanded. He walked inside to the sight of an older man sitting at a large wooden desk in a large leather chair. "Ah Tanoko Usuri. The one enigma of our great nation. The second Male IS user though your condition is one that will cause problems for you. We have a mission for you of course it is a suicide mission but it is expected with this problem." The older man said. "What is the mission?" he asked getting a small smile. "An unmanned IS we were developing has Gone rouge and is on route to Japan. We need you to dispose of it." The Older man stated. "And my chances of living through this are low?" he asked getting a curt nod. "Yes and that is why we will not be retrieving you." The Older man said. "When do I leave?" he asked quietly. "In an hour from now. Good luck." The Older man said._

_-End Flashback-_

He shook the memory from his mind and finally broke cloud cover seeing the Target in the air with many different IS' engaging it before the majority were blown away. He looked as one single IS blasted towards it and took it to the ground crashing into the beach. He activated his IS quickly as the other IS' rushed for the two fallen one's. He stopped immediately he large black IS holding him in place. The design wasn't an average one either.

It was a sleek design with the body being similar to Ichika's and the wings were three separate blade's on each side while an SMG was planted on his right leg and a long black Katana was laying along his back. He looked through the visor that showed his vitals and other information and zoomed in on the group of IS' user's on the beach. He scanned the seemingly shut down IS that was his target and saw a small spark of energy running to a small chip.

He charged the engine's and blasted forwards leaving a jet stream in his wake. His alarm light for activation of ground to air missile activation sprung up and he looked quickly seeing the chest open up and a single large missile to be launched from the IS. He watched the trajectory and the landing zone was a large Inn that was when scanned with the Heat vision completely booked by what seemed to be a school.

He cursed lightly and the scans of the other IS' showed they wouldn't reach the Missile in time but he could intercept it if he was to shift left a bit. He cursed more and punched the engine's adjusting to course seeing the Missile getting closer to his ending location and crossed his arms in an X formation as the missile blew into his arms overloading the shield and the flame's parting around him before darkness and pain overwhelmed his mind and he fell unconscious.

**Ichika's POV**

He stood up breathing slightly harder and looked at the downed unmanned IS seeing it was shut down and sighed in relief. He turned around as a channel opened up and noticed everyone one else was looking at the open channel which soon showed Chifuyu. "Chifuyu-nee. What's up?" Ichika asked confused. "It's Orimura-Sensei. My radar is picking up a new IS in your area. It seems to have just appeared out of nowhere look and see if you can see it." Chifuyu said sternly.

He looked up like everyone else and saw a Black painted IS flying at high speeds near them. He heard a beep and looked seeing a warning on his screen before turning around catching the Tail end of a Missile in his sight flying away from them. He moved to launch after it but stopped as Houki's hand laid on his shoulder stopping him. "We won't be able to catch it." Houki said carefully.

"My IS' drained and I can't fly at the speed to catch it everyone else won't be able to catch it either." Houki said quietly. He heard a voice and looked at Chifuyu. "The IS has changed direction." Chifuyu stated making them look back up again seeing it rushing for somewhere in between then and the Inn where the missile seemed to be heading. He looked closer at the IS and saw a small flag painted in the armor.

"Is that the American Flag?" he asked getting everyone to look and nod before and Explosion ripped the air and they took off quickly to see the damage. He stopped hovering over the ground looking at the body out cold on the ground where the IS had been during the explosion. He picked the body up seeing it was a man's. "We need to get him to the infirmary." He said getting nods as everyone pushed their questions to the back of their minds.

**Tanoko's POV**

He grunted as pain flared through his body and sat up pressing his right hand to his chest a flash of pain flowing through him. He looked down seeing the bandage's crossing over his chest. He threw his legs over the side of his bed seeing his shirt and jacket thrown onto the chair next to it just to prove to him that someone had taken both off to take care of his chest. "Hmm." He mumbled.

He saw a group of people whispering to each other before they noticed he was awake. "So you healed me?" he asked grabbing his shirt and dragging it over his head. "Yes. Who are you?" A woman in a black suit asked sternly. "Hmm. Tanoko Usuri." He said getting a small curt nod. "What are you doing here?" the same woman asked. "It is normal polite to give your names in return." He said pulling on the jacket. "I am Chifuyu Orimura." The woman said.

"These are my students: Ichika Orimura, Charlotte Dunois, Cecilia Alcott, Rin Huang, Laura Bodewig, and Houki Shinonono." Chifuyu said simply. "Hmm, Japanese, Japanese, French, English, Chinese, German, and Japanese." He said pointing to the same people Chifuyu listed in the same order. He got nods from them and slight suspicious looks from knowing their nationalities. "Hmm." He hummed in response to their looks.

"Again. What are you doing here?" Chifuyu asked. "Hmm? Oh I was sent by the American government to eradicate the Rouge IS they had built." He said simply and bored. "You do know that was a suicide mission." Chifuyu asked. "So I was sent anyways." He said boredly shrugging his shoulders. "Well isn't the American government coming to pick you up?" Chifuyu asked still stern. "Nope they realized my likely hood of living and said they wouldn't even send anyone." He said not at all affected.

"You're not affected by that at all?" Chifuyu asked somewhat surprised. "Nope I don't care." He said shrugging his shoulders once more. He smiled a bit in thought. "I can see you are part of a school for IS user's would I be allowed to join?" he asked getting a slow nod. "You're about a second year student like Ichika is if the Principle will allow it you may join." Chifuyu said making him nod in understanding. "Well when can I meet her?" he asked getting a smirk.

"Already assuming it's a woman?" Chifuyu asked. "Well it's an all girl's school besides Ichika here so I am assuming the females would be more comfortable with a female Principle." He said blandly getting a smirk and nod. "Due to the danger from that missile you stopped we will be leaving today in one hour to return to the campus of the school." Chifuyu said. "Alright and how are you returning?" he asked getting another smirk. "Bus line." Chifuyu said simply.

"Hmm. How exactly am I going to get there? A strange guy joining a group of girls on a bus to the school will be a little odd don't you think?" he asked getting a small smirk. "The teacher's take a separate bus and you will be riding with us." Chifuyu said still smirking. "So I have to sit in a bus full of female teacher's?" he asked getting a nod and grin. "Not that bad of a deal." He said shrugging as the clock dinged.

"It's time to go the buses should be here." Chifuyu said surprised at how the time flew by. He shrugged and followed Chifuyu out of the room and into an empty hallway. "I am surprised their isn't anyone out here." He said blandly as everyone else exited with him. "The infirmary is a separated building than the living quarters." Chifuyu explained leading them to a set of double doors and outside to a large parking lot. Twelve large luxury buses sat in a line.

One single bus of a different color was sitting as the lead bus and he followed Chifuyu to it as a large group that was growing by the minute's surrounded the other buses hoping to get a good seat. He walked inside and looked around realizing this was more like a bands tour bus with two tables and benches two stocked fridge's and a couple of recliners and two TV's. He blinked and noticed bunch of female teacher's that became silent as he walked in.

"He is the new Male IS user we found?" one asked getting Chifuyu to nod. "You're keeping his appearance away from the girls for now to prevent questions. That is smart." Another said before gesturing to two open recliners. "Take a seat you two we will be leaving in a few moments." Another teacher said. "Maya. Are you ready to drive us back to the school?" Chifuyu asked another teacher who was shyly sitting at the driver's seat and holding the steering wheel and nodded shyly.

He relaxed into the recliner and turned it to look out the window as the teacher's conversed. The landscaping was mostly trees and grassland that passed by the window but soon enough a small white wall blocked his vision then the outside became dark for a few moments. "We should be at the school in a few moments." Maya said shyly as a turn lead him to see the Campus and the entrance brush by. He felt the bus stop and turned around getting up like everyone else.

He waited for them all to go out and faced Chifuyu who was waiting patiently. "I will lead you to the principle so you may ask if you may join the school." Chifuyu said leading him off the bus and into a teacher's only door that showed a small corridor. The clack of her heels against the floor was the only sound he could hear at the time. He took a left as she did and ascended the stairs until he was standing on the fifth floor.

They continued past a couple office doors that must have been where the teacher's graded and did work when not in class until Oak double doors stood in front of them. He watched her knock and the slightly muffled enter. "Chifuyu-san what is it you need?" the Principal asked looking over her rectangle framed glasses. "I have another Male IS user here wishing to join the school." Chifuyu. "So there are two Male IS users?" the principal asked smiling lightly.

"Well before I can agree I would request to see your IS in action." The principal said turning to him. He nodded and got a smile in return. "Gather the Teacher's and have Maya be the person to test him." The principal said sternly turning back to Chifuyu. "Of course." Chifuyu said bowing slightly before leading him back into the hallway. "The arena is on the third floor and to our right." Chifuyu said gesturing to the window.

He looked out the window seeing the gigantic arena with four different pit entrances. "Which pit will I be leaving?" he asked. "The southwest pit." Chifuyu said gesturing to Arena. "So I am fighting the teacher that drove the Bus?" he asked. "Yes but don't be fooled she used to be a professional IS fighter." Chifuyu said smirking. He nodded slightly as they walked down the stairs until the third floor was revealed and the sounds of laughing were happening.

"The students were told to stay in their classrooms until their teacher's returned." Chifuyu said smirking slightly. He nodded and continued taking the left turn they would need to and entering the doors that lead to the pits climbing up the stairs and to the loading section. He activated his IS placing his feet into the holds for him to be launched out. "OK Initiation test commencing in five." Chifuyu's voice said through the com.

"Four…. Three." Chifuyu said making him lean forward a bit ready. "Two…. One…. Go!" Chifuyu exclaimed the launcher's pushing him forward at an amazing speed until he jumped off the edge and flew into the air his right hand holding his Sword and his left holding his SMG. "Maya you may begin." Chifuyu said though the intercom. He saw her set her Rifle in position. He felt before he heard the shot and dodged quickly.

He rushed for her and used his sword to hold her rifle's away from his body and let the SMG fire quickly seeing the bullets ping off her shields before she kicked him back and his sword fell from his grasp. "Damn." He mumbled rushing backwards while keeping his sights on Maya. He fired some more and flew upward trying to shoot for behind her.

**Ichika's POV**

He was silent as the entire class was laughing and talking together. "Ichika-kun." Rin called smiling. "Oh hey Rin." Ichika said smiling back. "I heard what sounds like fighting from the Arena lets go see." Rin said excited. He felt her grab his arm and pull him and to the door. "Where are you going?" Houki asked from her seat getting up along with Cecilia, Charlotte, and Laura. He felt Rin stop and face them with a large grin on her face.

"There is a fight going on in the Arena." Rin said making everyone quiet down and stand up in excitement. "That must be why they want us to stay here because it's a special fight." One girl said getting nods. "We should let the other classes know." Another one said getting even more nods as everyone rushed for the door. He was dragged once again out of the classroom and to the entrance for the stands. The walls of the corridor too the stands rushed by as everyone was excited and talking.

He walked out seeing the seats get lower until it stopped and frowned at how the blast shields were lowered. He saw Laura stop at a computer while everyone was sitting and started typing and the four large red lights started flashing. He heard engine's kick on and watched the blast walls begin to raise showing the bright light of the outside and gunshots.

**Chifuyu's POV**

She was standing in the observation booth watching the fight when all of the stands blast door alarms went off. "Who is opening the blast doors?" she asked urgently before the security cameras for the stands showed they were full of excited surprised students. "Laura bodewig is hacking the controls." One of the other teachers exclaimed. "Do not try and shut them it is best the students know of their new possible student here." She said with a sigh.

"As you wish Chifuyu-san." The teacher said. "Tanoko, Maya, the students have opened the blast doors and are currently watching your progress." She said through the Com. She got a small grunt in return as Tanoko was blasted into a wall. She watched as the doors finally finished rising into their holding area where they would wait until lowered.

**Tanoko's POV**

He blasted off the wall and above Maya who continued shooting forcing him to dodge. He dived down facing her and letting loose forcing her to lose her aim and dodge. He took the opening and grabbed his sword from the ground blasting up towards her his black armor easily visible with the American flag sealed on the shoulders in easy view. He slashed once and knocked the rifle out of her hands shooting as he stopped above her.

He watched her crash into the ground and a plum of dust to cover her. He lowered himself to the ground and slowly walked towards her the metal clanking with the dirt ground. He stopped in front of her as the dust cleared and took her hand pulling her to her feet. "Good match." He said getting a small nod as the IS she was using was shut down. He chuckled lightly and shut his down before he felt her fall against him.

"Eh?" he asked looking down at her seeing she was out cold. "Maybe I overdid it." He said having to hold her up. He lifted her up and carried her out of the Arena to find Chifuyu standing there slightly amused and annoyed. "Here I will take Maya to the infirmary you head to the principal's office." Chifuyu said taking Maya off of his hands.


	2. Signals

** Chapter Two: Signals**

* * *

><p><strong>Tanoko's POV<strong>

He had ended up spending the night at the school in one of the offices so no one would know what he was here at the school. He currently was outside his classroom door seeing the room was assigned to class 1-1. His hands were shoved in his trench coat pockets. He left the coat open so his uniform was seen underneath and waited calmly in the silent hall outside the classroom. "Ok class we have a new student from America coming in today." Chifuyu said sternly like always.

"Make sure to welcome the new student warmly." Chifuyu said before turning to Maya who shyly nodded and walked to the door. He heard it open and looked up blankly his bored face making Chifuyu's eye twitch. He walked inside after Maya turned around and walked away from the door. He held up a hand in greeting. "Yo." He said bored making everyone's whispers silent at once. "Perhaps you should introduce yourself to the class." Chifuyu said her eye still twitching.

"Eh. My name is Tanoko Usuri, I am from America as you were told, and there really isn't anything else to say besides I'm male." He said shrugging his shoulders. "OK Tanoko you can take a seat next to Laura Bodewig." Maya said gesturing to the open seat next to the German IS user. He shrugged and walked down the aisle taking his seat next to her.

"Now you should all realize that in a few days spring break will come for the school and everyone will be allowed to head home for the spring break to spend time with your family." Chifuyu said from her position at the podium. He was resting his head in his right hand and listening to her while watching everyone else in the room.

He shifted a bit as he noticed everyone was looking from Chifuyu listening to her instruction and looking at him in wonder. He sighed and continued with listening to Chifuyu. "During this time you will not have any homework to do since we should allow you to relax." Chifuyu said shaking her head. "Today though we will be reading more on the history of the IS and their use for governments." Chifuyu said looking to Maya who nodded slightly.

He looked up again as Maya stepped up to the podium and smiled lightly. "Open your history books to page 42." Maya said gesturing to the computer panels on their desks. He laid a hand on the screen and saw the icon for Internet and a few that lead to: math, English, science theory of IS, and History of IS. He selected the history and scrolled through the pages until page 42 popped up on the screen. He looked up as Maya began her lesson.

A few hours and flipped pages later the bell rang and he watched everyone get up and talk heading for the door. "Huh. Oh Ichika, you're in this class?" he asked looking up seeing the rest of the group that greeted him standing with the boy. "Yea Rin here isn't though she is in another class." Ichika said gesturing to Rin. "Hmm." He said nodding slowly. "Come on lets go grab lunch." Ichika said making him stand up.

"Eh sure why not." He said looking down at the computer tablets and scrolling some stuff into separate area's before nodding the Ichika who smiled and walked with the group to the lunch room. He entered the long hallway watching as the girls talked together while hanging around Ichika. He smirked at how Ichika was around them and the obliviousness the guy had. It was almost worth laughing. He could understand the signals they were send Ichika and was amused that the guy didn't notice.

He saw the double doors open and a large nicely furnished cafeteria meet his sight. He followed the line grabbing the first dish he could and sat at the table feeling the seat flatten a bit and looked up seeing Ichika sitting across from him in the booth. He nodded and picked up some of the sushi with his chopsticks and dipped it in the wasabi sauce that came with. He slowly chewed the food watching as the girls were at a booth next to theirs.

"Hey Tanoko. Do you know the way around the city nearby?" Ichika asked stopping him from another piece of sushi. "Hmm. Nope never been here before yesterday." He said shrugging his shoulders taking the piece of wasabi dipped sushi into his mouth. "Apparently I have a flat here though." He said as an afterthought. "Where is it?" Ichika asked. "Hmm ah I'm not sure I can point it out on a map though." He said scratching the back of his head.

He chuckled as a map was placed in front of him of the city and he looked it over with a sweat-drop. He looked in a place near a subdivision of homes and pointed to an Apartment area on the corner before the subdivision area. "You live in those apartments?" Ichika asked surprised. "Eh yea why?" he asked not really sure. "That is an apartment complex that has contained some royalty from other countries. Its Flats are ultra expensive." Ichika said in surprise.

"Hmm really?" he asked before shrugging his shoulders. "I live in the same building." Cecilia said simply getting him to look over in interest. "Wait I live right here." Ichika said pointing to a house location right near the Apartment." Ichika said pointing to the location making him look once before returning to his food. "You're from America right?" Rin asked. "Hmm yea why?" he asked dipping another piece of sushi into the wasabi sauce.

"You do know Wasabi sauce is the most known spicy sauce there is in existence right? Yet you're eating it like its nothing at all." Rin said simply making him shrug. "It's good." He said making everyone sweat-drop at his unaffected face. "Has a nice flavor." He said after and dipping another sushi piece inside the sauce before eating that as well. "Alright back to class!" Chifuyu said making everyone finish quickly and get up to leave dropping their trays off at a station.

He shrugged and followed Ichika along dropping his tray off before heading back down to the classroom. He sat back in his seat rearranging some things and messing with his computer as Chifuyu was talking with Maya in front of the class while everyone was sitting and talking. "Alright the next three class hours will be spent in the Arena doing IS training." Chifuyu announced quieting everyone and making him stop instantly looking up.

He saved his programs and shut them down waiting until everyone got up. He followed Ichika into the changing room having it explained to him that the females would change in the classroom. He nodded along and stopped at his locker opening it and seeing his IS suit. He pulled off the Trench coat and hung it up before taking his clothes and folding them leaving them at the bottom of the locker. He took the full body jumpsuit and pulled it on. The suit was padded like it had armor and was outlined in grey.

He finished by zipping it up and looked over at Ichika who nodded to him wearing a school uniform. He walked next to the guy his right arm was left bear and the jumpsuit didn't have a sleeve for that side due to his IS activator. He laid his right hand on the door's handle and opened the door stepping out with Ichika. Even though it looked like it had armor it fitted his body perfectly and formed to ever crease on it showing all of his stomach and abs and arms muscularity

He wasn't surprised since the military issued armor like this was so there wouldn't be any loose holds to get caught in pistons or other machines. His hair had been longer than the military would have liked so it was similar to Ichika's in a way, yet of a different spiky style. He waited next to Ichika as Chifuyu stood there in front of everyone smirking. "Those with Personal IS' will be taking students to teach them how to effectively use the IS system." Chifuyu said looking at him and the others with IS systems.

He wondered briefly where Maya-Sensei was but left the thought alone for the moment and refocused o the five girls that stood in front of his that choose to be taught by him. "Huh?' he asked surprised by their quick choice of him. He took introductions one by one and smiled lightly before asking them to sit. "Ok first I want you to tell me how you are supposed to enter an IS." He said asking girl number one. "Well I think you are supposed to enter it from the back." Girl #1 said.

"I believe you're supposed to be lifted inside." Girl #2 said. "I think you are supposed to climb it." Girl #3 said. "We aren't sure." Girl's #4 and 5 said simply confused. "Well you are all wrong but don't worry you haven't used an IS so it's not easy to figure the system out. On the legs there are two buttons that will make it lower you will want a step to get inside and then face forward pulling the binds into place." He said getting small nods and smiles.

He noticed the IS systems were waiting for teams to use. He brought one over and gestured for one of the girls to enter. He waited until they were suited up. "Now these systems are run like you use your body so if you want to walk forward just think you are walking down a hallway." He said getting them to nod as the girl walked forward and was surprised how easy it was. "Flying is a bit difficult since these systems are training systems." He explained getting more nods.

"Now I want all of you to try walking in the machine one at a time." He said standing back to watch them take turns. He smiled as they finished and let the IS rest and nodded to them. "Very good." He said simply getting smiles in return. "Now have any of you ever preformed Kata's for Kenjutsu?" he asked getting shaking heads in response. "Ok first I want you to remember these moves." He said performing a simple four step Kata.

"That helps balance your stance while using a sword." He said getting nods as he watched them attempt to do the Kata. He smiled and walked over to them helping them by guiding their bodies as they needed to be moved until they remembered what the moves were. "Ok now enter the IS and attempt the Kata." He said getting small nods as they tried it and where surprised when they could. "That is an example of how it is just an extension of your body." He said getting amazed looks.

"Go ahead and rest those Kata's are straining." He said getting small smiles as they sat down and talked. He chuckled and looked over as everyone else was teaching there groups in their own style before he looked at Chifuyu who was grinning at him. "Watch out!" a voice called from above him and he saw Maya in her IS falling out of the sky. He changed in a second and crouched into the ground looking. He blasted up in a corkscrew causing a wave of dust to fly out of where he was.

He grabbed Maya and held her up in the air before diving down and dropping her off on the ground flying off to his group stopping in a second. "Was that a test?" he asked looking at Chifuyu who smirked. "No Maya here volunteered to have a mock fight with the personal IS user's to show the fighting style. "Eh. Alright." He said shrugging his shoulders while every other IS user was looking at him as though he were insane.

He changed into his IS again and folded his arms the American flag proudly displayed. He floated gently off the ground and rose at an even pace until he was sitting a few feet above them. "So a rematch then?" He asked getting Chifuyu to smirk. "Oh no if anyone is fighting you it will be me." Chifuyu said simply getting everyone to look at her in awe. "So the champion wants to fight me. I'm flattered." He said boredly while looking at her smirking.

He watched her shake her head and sighed in relief. "Well that's good. That last fight was won by a fluke I am not feeling good about my odds here." He said getting a smirk. "Maya you Vs. Tanoko." Chifuyu said getting him to sweat-drop. "No we want our rematch." Cecilia exclaimed with the rest of the girls who had lost to Maya. "By all means." He said gesturing to Maya with a smirk. He lowered to the ground and changed back watching with curiosity.

He stood next to Chifuyu who was watching him closely while she nodded to the fight making them step out into the ring. "Why won't you fight again?" Chifuyu asked. "This is a good chance to see how good they are." He said gesturing to the girls who must have heard him when they looked back to look at him. "Heh." He said nervously. "If there is one thing any man should fear, it's an angry woman." He said getting a chuckle from Chifuyu.

"Begin." Chifuyu said making Charlotte to rush Maya while Cecilia used her wing lasers to fire at Maya. He noticed Laura, Houki and Rin where waiting with Ichika. "You should get used to the school soon you will need to. I will also show you your room today it has just finished being set up." Chifuyu said looking at him. He nodded and turned around walking back towards Ichika. He stopped by the guy and turned back around and watched.

"So. You mind helping me out with finding my place?" he asked scratching the back of his head in embarrassment? "Sure." Ichika said oblivious to the obvious looks from the three girls next to him. He chuckled lightly and shook his head watching the match that was happening at the time. He felt something crash into his body and his back hit the wall. He looked in front of him and saw a blue and white IS on top of him. He changed into his in annoyance.

He pushed the other one aside and stared at Maya. "OH IT'S ON!" he yelled launching off the wall his sword drawn and in position to stab. He dodged to his right as she shot in response he grabbed the SMG he had and stabbed the sword into the ground spinning on it while firing. He watched the bullets hit Maya's IS and smirked in response before launching forward leaving his sword in the ground. He stood in place waiting with the SMG smoking lightly.

He felt the ping hit his shoulder and dived to the left feeling more shots hit him and narrowed his eyes wondering where to go. He rushed her and saw her surprise before he saw his shield count and his eyes widened a bit. 'How much have I been hit?' he wondered before feeling another shot hit him and the shield life return to nothing and the slight sting that came with stopping and inactivating the IS. "Quick shooting." He said getting a small nod and smile.

"Well class is over so everyone may go and have the rest of the day to themselves." Chifuyu said sternly making everyone cheer lightly before they left for the changing room. He smirked and coughed a thin line of blood up. 'It's happening.' He thought leaving the solid thought in the back of his head before continuing on into the changing room with Ichika so they could get back into there IS school uniforms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: as you probably read from before i need suggestions for the pairing with my OC. anyone you can think of so long as its not Yaoi. no gayness here please. and i need honest suggestions. i have revamped and redone it with hopefully more detail and less rush to it. any suggestions for his IS as well just dont go overpowering him i mean he has both a sword and SMG already not like he needs a partical cannon or something... thanks review your chioce's since my poll thing wont work. damn machine. anyways review! and no flame's please as those are a waist of your and my time. just let me know of any problems and i will work to fix them.**


	3. Summer Break Pt 1

**A/N: looks like I got two reviews with suggestions for the pairings so the people he can be paired with will go as followed along with the amount of people supporting that character. The pairing is for my OC so make your suggestions based on him.**

**Cecilia:0**

**Charlotte:0**

**Houki:1**

**Rin:0**

**Laura:0**

**Chifuyu (suggestion from friend):0**

**Maya (the teacher for their class):0**

**Tatenashi Sarashiki (Russian IS representative):1**

**SO VOTE by reviewIi need these suggestions.**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: oh and i made a mistake on the second chapter Spring is supposed to be summer so ignore that or any mention of spring in chapter three.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Spring break<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tanoko's POV<strong>

He laughed nervously as he was being lead down the street. "Man this is going to be an interesting break." He said mildly surprised at how he would need to stay in a flat he didn't even know the location to. "It's should be fine so long as you remember where the flat is. Besides I will be home all day today so you should be fine." Ichika said taking another turn and stopping in front of a very expensive looking apartment building. "Thanks'." he said letting Ichika go.

**Ichika's POV**

He sighed and walked back to his home a little relaxed at the guy talk he got for once. 'Ah well the first honest guy in school. It's not so bad.' He thought looking at the sky before turning to his house to see Charlotte standing there. "Oh." He said making her stop suddenly. "Is that you Char?" he asked looking at her his grocery bag he had been holding still in his hands.

"Ichika, hey…." Charlotte began slightly panicked a bit. "It's a wonderful day today." Charlotte said hastily making him a bit confused. "No I didn't mean that…. Um….. I'm Charlotte Dunoa from the IS academy." Charlotte said shyly making him even more confused. "Is Orimura-kun home?" Charlotte added making his confusion stop at about the highest it could get.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in wonder. "I am here." Charlotte said with finality and he wondered what she meant and didn't respond making her panic slightly. He realized she must be here to hang out and talk. "I see. Then come on in." he said straight faced. "Is that really Ok?" Charlotte asked looking excited. "You came to hang out right?" he asked wanting to know if he was right.

"Or do you have somewhere else you need to go?" he asked wondering if she did and couldn't come in. "No, Not in the very least, not at all." Charlotte said shaking her head avidly. He laughed a small bit and opened the gate. "You're so weird." He said walking down the small path and into the house Charlotte following him after a moment. He set his bag down and walked into the living room sitting at a seat. He got up for a moment wondering if she wanted something to drink.

He moved to the fridge dropping the groceries off that he forgot he had. He pulled out some tea he had previously made and poured it into a glass he grabbed from the cabinet above him. He set the glass on the counter for a moment. "Hey, Ichika…. I heard you do all the household chores." Charlotte said looking at him. He looked back at her a bit. "Yea. Chifuyu-nee is usually busy, so she doesn't come home for long periods of time." He said looking back slightly at her glass.

"I-I see…." Charlotte said from behind him as he grabbed the glass and turned around heading for the living room. He caught her in the middle of deep thought and placed the glass on a coaster. "Here's some barely tea." He said shaking her from her thoughts. "It might be a bit weak since I made it this morning." Ichika said looking to her. "Right, thank you." Charlotte said looking a bit stiff. He watched as she grabbed the tea to drink before the door bell went off.

"Huh?" he asked getting up and heading to the door readout looking in and seeing Cecilia. "Huh? It's Cecilia." He said simply. "Oh, hello. How are you doing Ichika-san?" Cecilia asked through the camera. "I just happened to be nearby, so I dropped in…." Cecilia said smiling. "Nearby? Around here?" he asked surprised. "T-This! Its cake from a dessert specialty shop famous for being delicious." Cecilia said holding the bag up in front of the camera.

He waited for her to come up to the door and saw it open waiting with a simple dense as always look on his face while Charlotte stood behind him with an awkward look on her face. "Huh?" Cecilia asked seeing Charlotte. He lead her back into the living room and sat down at one end of the table seeing her take the other side with Charlotte next to her. "Oh so there are several different kinds." He stated seeing the cakes.

"Y-Yes there are." Cecilia said smiling as he held the box. He was oblivious to their stares and sliced a small portion of the cake off with his fork and ate it. "It really is delicious." He exclaimed after tasting it. "Say how about we share a bite or two?" he asked holding the plate of cake up. "That's a good idea." Cecilia said. "Say isn't that what you call feeding each other?" Charlotte asked simply. "OH, that's sounds nice." He said oblivious.

"Oh, but you won't want something a guy had in his mouth." He said thinking. "You two can just-" He began before they cut him off by slamming their hands on the table. "That doesn't matter to me at all." Cecilia said. "It's no problem, Ichika." Charlotte said both looking confident. "We'd also like to try all of the cakes!" Charlotte said smiling. "I-I see…" he said simply looking at the plate for a moment. "The I guess its fine." He said looking to Cecilia as she spoke up.

"Then I would like to try Ichika-san's cake first." Cecilia exclaimed. "Yes, I want you to feed me." Charlotte exclaimed after. "Okay…" he said with one small nod before taking a small piece with his fork and both were ready for some cake. "Then Cecilia can go first." He said gesturing with the fork and making an Ah sound. He let her take the food off the fork and paused. "How is it?" he asked wanting to know her opinion.

"It's delicious…" Cecilia said in a daze. "Next. I'm next right?" Charlotte asked. "Okay." He said taking another piece onto the fork. He watched her eat it even though a small bit got on the side of her lip. "H-How is it?" he asked wondering. He watched her eat the small bit and her eyes close with a smile on her face. "I love it." Charlotte said quietly. "I-I see… then I'll have some of your-" He said beginning only to be stopped.

"Wait just a minute. We'll be feeding you next." Cecilia said leaving no room to argue. "That's right. That's only proper manners." Charlotte said after. "No, come to think of it, I could just use my own fork and eat it myself." He said nervously and obliviously. "That's not right." Both said at the same time. "Now. No need to hold back." Cecilia said leaning forward. "Here, open up." Both said at once with a piece of cake both different on their forks.

He was saved by the bell and walked to the front door and opened it showing: Laura, Houki, and Rin standing there at the door. "Why are the both of you here, too?" Rin asked quietly. "It means everyone came up with the same idea." Cecilia mumbled while he scratched the back of his neck. He let everyone come in and was standing in the living room while they sat awkwardly on the chairs and couch. "If you were all planning on coming, someone could have warned me before hand." He said.

"It wasn't my choice. I suddenly noticed I had some free time this morning." Houki said simply while looking away. "That's right. What's the matter? Do you have a problem with the fact that we came without notice?" Rin asked. "Are you going to hide your porn?" Rin asked. "I was planning to surprise you by arriving out of the blue." Laura said her food in her hand. "So? Are you happy?" Laura asked boldly before taking a bite of her food.

He noticed everyone was looking at her. "What should we do now? It's so hot outside, so what should we do inside?" he asked bored. "Sounds good!" everyone exclaimed quieting to think. "Well then…. What's something we can do with this many people?" he asked himself. He saw Laura pull out a game and set it up making everyone look at it. "Oh it's a game from my motherland" Laura said simply as everyone played with the play-doh.

"If I remember correctly, you're supposed to make random things out of the Play-doh, and you're supposed to figure out what they are." Rin said as she fiddled with the play-doh. "Alright I shall question Laura." Houki said making her nod. "I shall accept." Laura said letting the play-doh thing hit the board. "Is it something on earth?" Houki asked. "Yes Laura responded. "Is it larger than a human?" Houki asked after.

"Yes, it is." Laura said nodding once. "Is it made by humans?" Houki asked after. "No." Laura said simply. "No more questions." She announced as Houki thought about it. "Let me hear your answer." Laura said simply waiting patiently. He watched Houki jump up in excitement. "An oil well!" Houki exclaimed pointing at it. "Wrong." Laura said shooting the description down. "Why an oil well?" everyone asked in wonder.

"It might have been a bit too difficult for you." Laura said simply. "The answer is: Mountain" Laura explained."What?" everyone asked looking at the toy. "A mountain." Laura said again. "No, wait a second… Mountains aren't this pointy." He said trying to appease everyone. "You can't say that. Mt. Everest looks like that." Laura explained looking at him. He leaned over to her. "Then you have to say it's Everest or no one will understand." He explained to her.

"What a noisy man you are and you still call yourself my wife?' Laura asked closing her eyes in annoyance. "I've been telling you that I don't!" he exclaimed trying to clear up that mess that had just now been brought up yet again. He heard the door open and turned around hearing some soft talking outside the still opening door.

**Tanoko's POV**

He had left his flat in boredom and was soon lost in the streets. He saw Chifuyu and sighed in relief. "Ah Chifuyu-san I happen to be a bit lost would you mind helping me out?" he asked getting a small nod. "So Tanoko-san how is the school so far?" Chifuyu asked. "It is nice and a bit of fun for me." He said smiling a small bit. "That is good." Chifuyu said simply taking a left turn down a road he remembered from walking with Ichika.

"So what is it you were doing in the shopping district?" he asked in wonder. "I was heading home from the school." Chifuyu said simply. "AH I see." He said looking back forward. "What were you doing there?" Chifuyu asked curious. "Ah I was bored and went out to see it and I got lost I am just happy I saw you." He said smiling a bit and getting a small nod. He stood next to her in front of the door of her house and was invited in.

"Looks like Ichika has some friends over. You may stay if you want." Chifuyu said simply getting him to nod in thanks. "So you still have an IS?' he asked. "Yes though I rarely use it." Chifuyu said opening the door. "Oh I see not much use." He said as the door finished opening and showed the entire group from before. "Oh hey guys." He said waving as they stood dumbstruck by the sight of him with Chifuyu. "What's this? So you were the ones making so much noise." Chifuyu said.

"Welcome home Chifuyu-nee." Ichika said getting up. "You got home early. Did you have lunch?" Ichika asked. "If you haven't, then I can make something." Ichika said and he just watched along with everyone else as they guy to the bag from Chifuyu. "No, I had something already." Chifuyu said walking past him. "Then I should make you some tea. Which would you prefer, hot tea or cold tea?" Ichika asked watching her.

"Let me see…. Since I just got out of the heat outside, I'd like some cold tea." Chifuyu said taking off her over shirt. "Got it." Ichika said walking to the fridge. He stared blankly at the actions and looked back to the group seeing them stare at the two in wonder. "Oh Tanoko." Chifuyu called having turned around. "Huh?" he asked looking to her. "You do know how to get back from here correct?" Chifuyu asked. "Yea I know the way from here." He said nodding.

"Good." Chifuyu said looking from him to the girls silently. "Oh I'll be leaving now." Chifuyu said seeing the girls' looks and glancing over at Ichika. "I have work to do." Chifuyu explained making the girls go back to looking at the table. "Just now?" Ichika asked with the glass in his hands. "Unlike you students, teachers are busy during spring vacation." Chifuyu explained. "You can all relax here. I won't allow you to sleep over though." Chifuyu said simply.

"By the way Shinonono." Chifuyu said making the girl look up quickly. "Yes?" Houki asked. "You should see your mother once in a while." Chifuyu said before saying she was off. "Hmm so soon?" he asked questioningly with a slight knowing smile on his face. "Yes." Chifuyu said pointedly. He held up his hands in surrender letting her leave before smirking again. "Being a teacher is tough after all." Ichika said. "Hmm something wrong?" Ichika asked after looking at the group.

"Ichika, you looked like Orimura-sensei's wife." Rin said simply. "Huh?" Ichika asked confused. "You're always so attached to Chifuyu-san." Cecilia explained. "It's normal, we're siblings after all." Ichika said. "Hmm." He said nodding. "You're the only one who believes that." Rin said making him chuckle a bit. "Huh? What do you mean by that?" Ichika asked confused. "Basically you're much more familiar with Chifuyu then anyone else." He said simply and quiet bored.

He sat at the small table turning the chair backwards and sitting on it as he faced them. He ended up spending the next five hours watching them talk quietly together making jokes. He joined in a bit but was lost on a lot of it. "I should start preparing dinner." Ichika said as he stood up from the table that had the game they were playing in a mess on the table. "I'll go shopping." Ichika said as Rin shot up from her seat.

"Then I'll make something." Rin said excitedly. "I will make something as well." Houki said standing up after. "Then I think I should also help." Charlotte said standing up while Laura leaned forward. "I will help as well of course." Laura said as though leaving no room to argue. 'As if he would argue he would lose in seconds.' He thought with a sweat-drop. "I suppose it can't be avoided. I shall also-" Cecilia began getting cut off. "There's no need for you to help." The all said at once. "Oh?" Cecilia wondered.

"What about you Tanoko?" Ichika asked him making him lift his head off his hands. "Hmm? Oh should I make something? Alright." He said making Ichika sweat-drop in response. "Yes well we should head to the market." Ichika said heading for the door. He got up and followed yawning lightly. "Eh don't you think this is going to be a lot of food?" he asked. "Well not really since all of the dishes will most likely be small it should be fine." Ichika said getting him to nod.

They turned down a street and almost stopped at how it went from calm subdivision to crazy market. "Damn." He whispered under his breath before seeing Ichika enter a store and grab a basket. He followed quickly and looking around for the things he was going to need. He figured there would be enough main courses and decided to make a dessert. He looked around bored trying to find the things he would need to make the food.

"Doing this reminds me of the days I used to go shopping with my mother." Charlotte said looking at the food. He found what he needed and stood next to Ichika who had a cart. "In the military, we were on a cooking duty rotation." Laura said grabbing a potato. "I shall show you my skills as taught to me by the instructor!" Laura exclaimed. "So Tanoko why do you have those items?" Ichika asked. "Ah it's a surprise." He said simply getting a small nod.

"Why can't I cook? I wish to demonstrate my skills as the representative of Great Britain." Cecilia said while walking next to Rin and looking at all of the food around. "The British people would find your representation of them troublesome." Rin said simply making him chuckle a bit. "What do you mean by that?" Cecilia asked angry. He just put his hands behind his head smirking lightly at their argument while Ichika walked next to Houki.

"You haven't gone home to the shrine yet?' Ichika asked still pushing the cart along slowly. "Even if Chifuyu-san hadn't told me to, I was thinking of stopping in and saying hi." Houki said not looking at Ichika at all. "I see." Ichika said looking over at her. "Yukiko-obasan would be happy." Ichika said after making her smile a small bit. He watched her look down and become serious. "Actually Ichika…. At the summer festival this year, I-" Houki said before getting cut off.

"Ichika. Do something about her!" Charlotte said loudly making him laugh a bit at the scene in front of him. "Cecilia won't listen to us! She insists on cooking something herself!" Rin yelled after holding onto Cecilia's waist. "What are they doing?" Ichika said walking over to them leaving him with Houki. "You know you should just tell him." He said simply and slightly bored. He walked over to them leaving Houki in thought.

He waited as the food was rung up and grabbed three of the six bags walking outside to wait for them. He watched Ichika come out with the other three bags and walked with him away from the store while the girls talked. They turned the corner and walked by some houses. The gate to the house lay in front of him and he followed in after Ichika into the house and from there into the kitchen. He laid the bags on the table.

He gave everyone what they needed and took his stuff over to the counter space left over. He laid them there and watched everyone as they worked since his food was dessert it didn't need to be done immediately. "This potato is so difficult to cut! Laura you suck at choosing potatoes." Rin complained trying to peel it. He chuckled lightly at that as Laura responded and chopped hers in two with a combat knife.

"Houki weren't you going to tell me something at the supermarket?" Ichika asked. "It's nothing…. But more importantly are you sure you fine leaving her as is?" Houki asked looking at Cecilia making him sweat-drop at her cooking. "We need more red." Cecilia said making his sweat-drop grow in size at that comment. "I think we're too late." Ichika mumbled making him snort in laughter. "C-Cecilia I don't think you should help us cook…" Charlotte said nervously looking at the pot.

"I can't stand to do nothing while everyone else is working." Cecilia explained while stirring her strange dish. "You need not worry. My cooking's trademark is to make a decisive victory at the end." Cecilia explained making him nervously laugh. "Cooking isn't martial arts or a competition…." Charlotte bluntly commented. "Ichika, Ichika. Look at what I made." Laura said gaining the shocked boys attention. "Could that be…." Ichika commented making him look and spew some of his drink out of his mouth.

He had to hold back to the point of tears at the sight. "It's oden." Laura said evenly. He saw Rin looking at it in dumb silence. "It's oden." Laura said again making Ichika hold a hand out to stop her. "There's no need to repeat yourself." Ichika said stopping her. "My Adjutant in Germany taught me how to make this." Laura explained. "Oden in Japan is made like this right?" Laura asked making more tears spill out of his eyes as he grabbed the counter to hold himself up.

"What kind of Japanese culture was your Adjutant familiar with?" Rin asked offhandedly. An explosion brought everyone away from the conversation. "What the?" Ichika asked looking over. "It's reckless to heat pots and pans using lasers." Cecilia commented quietly staring at the mess from her dish. He snorted in laughter again at that comment. "Failure leads to success." Cecilia said after. "I'll succeed next time. Cecilia Alcott presents: IS cooking." Cecilia said in a host of TV show like way.

He chuckled a bit and watched in mild awe at her satisfied look. "You don't need to work so hard for us." Rin said simply. "Can you set the table?" Rin asked trying to get her to do something else. "Y-You're right!" Charlotte exclaimed making him look at them with an amused look. "You should do that!" Houki said after. "Why must I do it? Why don't you want me to cook?" Cecilia asked in complaint to their orders.

He chuckled as everyone sat and at and he stood in the doorway of the kitchen leaning on the wall. "Oh Tanoko. Come over and have some food." Ichika said. "Nah. I still have to make mine. Though I will need Cecilia's help." He said with a slight smile making Ichika and everyone else surprised. "Cecilia?" he asked making her smile and stand up following him back into the kitchen. "I need you to melt this chocolate and mike in some hazelnut and butter." He said handing the three items over.

He mixed up the outside cake shell and placed them into shaped tin's setting them in the oven. He looked over seeing that she hadn't done anything wrong. "Good. Can you wash off and cut the leave off these strawberries?" he asked getting a dazed look and nod before chuckling a bit and sniffing the air a few minutes later he took the soft shells out of the oven drizzling the fudge into the bowl like cake's covering it with the small flat tops he had baked with it.

Taking the washed strawberries and cutting them in half. He opened the tops again and placed the washed juicy strawberries into the fudge setting the tops back down with some batter sealing it into place heating the batter for a few seconds completely sealing it. "Hmm. It's done." He said seeing them look around the corner expecting to see a blown up dish but was surprised to see the chocolate cakes. "Eh, a simple chocolate cake?" Ichika asked.

"Nope eat some and you will see." He said getting them to each take a single small cake while Cecilia had one as well. He took the last one and dropped the tray into the sink before sitting down and eating it slowly. "It's delicious!" Rin exclaimed in surprise. "I didn't know you could cook so well Tanoko." Charlotte said after. "Heh Cecilia helped she made the fudge that's inside the center." He said making them look over to Cecilia in awe.

"Looks like Britain can cook." He said chuckling slightly. "But I only did so well because you guided me." Cecilia said confused. "Ah but it was your hand that mixed it." He said simply before taking another bite.


	4. Summer Break Pt 2

**A/N: looks like I got two reviews with suggestions for the pairings so the people he can be paired with will go as followed along with the amount of people supporting that character. The pairing is for my OC so make your suggestions based on him.**

**Cecilia:0**

**Charlotte:0**

**Houki:1**

**Rin:0**

**Laura:0**

**Chifuyu (suggestion from friend):0**

**Maya (the teacher for their class):0**

**Tatenashi Sarashiki (Russian IS representative):1**

**SO VOTE by review I need these suggestions. STILL NEED MORE REVIEWS WITH YOUR CHOICE!**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter Four: Summer Festival<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tanoko's POV<strong>

He was amazed by the sight of the festival and was being lead around by Ichika. "SO what am I to expect here?" he asked getting a small chuckle. "Well anything really I don't think the others will be here but since Houki's family is the provider of the festival she will no doubt be doing something here." Ichika said as the darker night was illuminated by the paper ball lights. He was walking slowly with Ichika before they stopped in front of a stand that Houki was in.

"Oh?" He asked surprised. "Houki I never would have thought it but you look good in girls clothes too." Ichika said making her stutter. "He has a point you know." He said simply adding his two cents. "Houki you can go out." Her aunt said. "But I have to watch the stand." Houki argued. "It will be fine I will get you a Yukata. Just be back in time for the Kagura dance." Her aunt said before leaving. He waited with Ichika as she changed into a Yukata and once she was out smiled with Ichika.

He looked up when another person called out Ichika's name and was bouncing a ball. "Oh Ichika." The voice said. "Ran. Where is your brother?" Ichika asked. "Missing who are they?" Ran asked. "Oh this is Houki I've told you about her. Houki this is Ran I've mentioned her right?" Ichika asked getting a nod. "This is Tanoko a new student at the academy." Ichika said. "Yo." He greeted with a raised hand bored out of his mind.

"Ran you look really good in a Yukata." Ichika said simply making her stutter lightly. 'Ah so another person infatuated with Ichika.' He thought amused. "Since we have the chance why don't we walk around together." Ichika said getting Houki to grudgingly agree. 'Heh she isn't very happy.' He thought keeping up with them his gauntlet gaining a lot of attention. He was picking up vibes that they didn't like each other.

"Where should we eat first?" Ichika asked making him sweat-drop at the complete obliviousness he showed to the two's feelings. "Alright lets get something from there." Ichika said pointing to the first booth shown to them and they walked over seeing it sold cotton candy. He didn't want anything so he sat back and waited for them to make decision.

He looked up as they stopped in front of him for a moment to tell him they had finished. He took his place next to Houki so she and Ran would both have a chance to talk with Ichika while they walked. He stopped in front of a fish tank with them and looked over to Ichika as he began to speak. "Don't you have to find your brother?" Ichika asked. "Oh it's fine." Ran said staring at the fish.

They moved on to another booth that was a shooting range game and Ran got Ichika to play with Houki's help. "I'm going to be a high school student next year. I can't have my brother with me all the time." Ran said smiling at him. "I see." Ichika said as they moved on to a small stand with masks where Ran picked out a maid mask and put it up on Ichika's face making him chuckle lightly at how ridiculous it looked.

He followed them as she set it down and started walking and looked over at houki who had pulled back a bit watching them. "Hmm today not going like you had hoped?" he asked getting a curt nod and chuckled lightly at her. "You aren't going to be a kid forever." Ichika said looking at Ran as they walked in front of them. "Yep." Ran said looking back forward while Houki stopped making him stop in response wondering what was wrong.

"Ah what is wrong Houki?" he asked seeing her look down obviously upset. "It is nothing." Houki said making him snort in response. "Ha doubtful." He said getting a small glare. "Alright if you do not wish to talk about it that is fine with me." He said resuming his walking after the two who decided to stop in a small walkway area that was dimly light and turned to corner seeing they were sitting down and leaned against the gate letting Houki have the bench.

"It's lively this year too." Ran said continuing the conversation they were having when they caught up. "It sure is." Ichika said as he watched them interact leaving Houki to her thoughts making him shift in place. He watched as Houki played with her candy apple in thought and frowned. "U-Um, Houki-san?" Ran said making her look over as he smiled slightly knowing they realized her feeling of being left out. He looked into the night sky watching the small clouds float over them.

"Huh?" Houki asked looking over to Ran. "Ichika-san told me. You're great at piloting IS, right?" Ran asked wanting to know the answer. "Yes, Houki is amazing." Ichika said simply with a small smile. He watched them silently. "She should great skill in the extended field trip we had." Ichika said. "Heh. You mean that one I kind of interrupted?" he asked scratching the back of his head. "It wasn't your fault." Ichika complained.

He shrugged and let it go for the moment. "No, it was nothing noteworthy." Houki said humbly. "It was all thanks to everyone else." Houki exclaimed. "I heard you're a Kendo champion outside of the IS." Ran said after still trying to talk to her. "You've been strong ever since you were little." Ran said excitedly making Houki a bit embarrassed. "So cool! I admire you." Ran said smiling a large smile. "Thank you." Houki said simply trying to keep her embarrassment down.

"Ran! Where have you gone Ran!" a voice yelled making him look at her extremely amused as he looked around the corner seeing a guy with the same hair color as Ran's running around looking overly concerned. "Onii-chan is here to find you!" the guy said rushing by. "Onii!" ran said jumping up in surprise. "I'm sorry but have you seen my little sister?" the guy asked a couple with a small boy quickly sounding concerned.

"She's about this height and she's wearing a Yukata. She's wearing her hair like this. She still has flat breasts like this." The guy said facing a woman tears flowing down her face. He held back his laughs holding his side as silent tears flowed down his face in hilarity. "Your brother is needlessly worried as usual." Ichika commented. "He is normally like this?" he asked incredulously. "Yep." Ichika said. "So he calls you flat chest a lot?" he asked amused.

"Excuse me, I have to go punish him." Ran said rolling up her sleeve and rushing out of the walkway. "Hey! Quit that, you stupid brother!" Ran yelled making his laugh's come out quietly as it was difficult to hold it back. "Such good siblings." Houki said as he managed to calm down. "I will admit he at least shows he cares." He said wiping the tears away. "They would always fight in front of me though…." Ichika said after.

"Ah but siblings normaly fight." He said getting a small nod in return of his comment. "But it looks like gentle people naturally gather around you." Houki said not looking at him. "Huh?" Ichika asked confused. "That's probably…. Because you are…." Houki said before getting cut off. "huh? What is it?' Ichika asked as she got up and faced him. "Nothing." Houki said smiling at the guy while he chuckled behind her.

"It's almost time for the Kagura dance." Houki said to him making the guys thoughts move to that. "I see. Do your best." Ichika said putting his thumb up. "Yes. I'll try my best." Houki said leaving them there. "You know you really are lucky." He said looking over at Ichika once Houki was gone. "What do you mean?" Ichika asked. "Well I'll explain it to you on the way to the stage." He said getting a nod. He walked down lines of stands to the temple like structure far down the lines.

"You are lucky. You're not in my position." He said getting a confused look. "What position?" Ichika asked. "Ah it is nothing you need to worry about." He said simply as the entrance to the stage area was sitting in front of them. "Lets enjoy the dance." He said getting a nod shifting Ichika's thoughts away from their conversation for the moment. He stood in the back with Ichika watching the stage as some oriental music played.

He watched as Houki moved out onto the stage and spun in front of them weaving and dancing in an intricate way making the sight that much more beautiful. "They are right you know. She really is beautiful I hope you realize that." He said getting a slow nod from Ichika as they continued to watch the dance as it was growing closer to a closing. It had grown exceptionally dark and he was walking along with Ichika and Houki and saw the small gazebo at the edge of the cliff.

"You two go ahead I think im gonna sit back here and relax." He said seeing the both of them look back before moving on to the gazebo. He looked to see Houki glance back with a thankful nod making him smile a bit before laying on the ground watching the sky lazily. He looked back at them and saw she had turned to say something but the explosion from the fireworks drowned out her words and took Ichika's attention.

He saw them come back and got up waiting. "Lets all head home we should get some rest for tomorrow." He said getting a small nod from them as Houki pulled back a bit. "What is going to happen once we return to school?" he asked. "Well I figure everyone with a personal IS will be in the tournament." Houki said making him nod slightly. "I see." He said before breaking off from the two for a moment. "I am gonna head off have a good evening." He said walking away.

The moment his flat door open he sighed in relief and shut it slumping his shoulder down. He yawned and shuffled his way to the bedroom switching into his pajama pants and a muscle shirt before lying face down into the bed groaning into relief and falling into a blissful sleep soon. His wake up was rather rude considering knocking on his door loudly. He groaned a pulled himself up and dragged himself to the door opening it to see the entire group there.

"Huh?" he asked in wonder. "Hey Tanoko mind if we come in?" Ichika asked with the girls behind him smiling. "Oh uh yea sure." He said moving out of the way and to the kitchen. H grabbed the remote and turned on the giant plasma TV on the wall opposite the kitchen in front of the couch to have it pull up the news channel. He set the coffee to be made while he was in the shower and moved to the bathroom tiredly.

"I'll be in the shower." He mumbled to them still half asleep before running into the door and opening it after. He sighed as he got cleaned up and pulled on the clothes he had on before quickly moving into his bedroom. He changed into some black cargo pants and a blue shirt. He walked out rubbing his hair down with the towel and watched them as they sat on the couch and recliners talking. He opened the fridge and grabbed as much food as he could to make eggs and pancake's.

He set up the pans and plates quickly getting to work. He laid the food onto the plates and took them over giving everyone a plate. "Here since its so early I made you guys breakfast." He said moving back into the kitchen to grab his coffee. "You live in this flat?" Ichika asked surprised finally taking a good look at it. "Ah yea why?" he asked looking around not seeing anything special. "This place looks expensive." Ichika commented.

"Eh America is covering it." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Today is the anniversary of the famous explosion in an American IS plant." The TV said through the speakers making him stop for a moment and listen. "The Explosion a year ago today was said to have claimed four lives, two of which were never identified. The other two however are America's famous Male IS user's parents." The TV went on to explain.

He watched quietly sipping his coffee as a video playback was shown of the plant being evacuated before an explosion ripped through it the flame's capturing two people and the video stop on an IS boy that was flying through the air. The body soon had a red circle about it and a car that was driving had the same thing. "It was said this IS body had been thrown from the explosion into the front of the Usuri's car killing both adults instantly leaving a 15 year old boy." The TV explained to the silent group.

"It was also said that the parents died before they could feel the pain which brought a slight relief that they didn't experience pain before their deaths." The TV explained as another video had been pulled up of a store house. "It was said that Tanoko Usuri had escaped the destroyed car and stumbled upon a store house for IS units produced by the American military. An experimental design that hadn't been tested was what he boarded in curiosity." The TV explained more.

"This design to this day still hasn't be reproduced due to it bonding to Tanoko being his Personal IS to this day." The TV finished before moving onto other news. "Hmm never would have thought they would celebrate the anniversary of such a horrible day." He said from behind them getting looks. "What? That was a year ago no need to dwell." He said waving it off. "Anyways why are you here?" he asked getting Ichika to shake his head to refocus.

"Oh yes. Chifuyu-nee needs some help from you." Ichika said making him look at him in curiosity. "Eh? What with?" he asked confused. "I am not sure that is up to her but she said it would be during school so I guess it isn't important right now." Ichika said making him sweat-drop wondering why he mentioned it then.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i am thinking of when they go back to school for the next year to bring Ran into the school. if anyone has seen the OVA then you know she said that she was going into high school next year and it was the summer break. and assuming she is part of the Harem the original author had thought up then i feel she should be in IS in order to build on the belief. if so i will. this little heads up was so no one would be blindsided since it would come as a bit of a shock and some would complain. or so i have been told other then that all other surprises will not be announced to you as that defeats the purpose of writing. -.-**


End file.
